Like a Bloody First Year
by Meridian Diamond
Summary: Remember the short little scene in the Deathly Hallows Part 2 that made you swoon if you're an H/G shipper? Really short Oneshot, my second story which I've written in the middle of writing my first one out of excitement. Not my image


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**ME: **_**This is my FIRST Harry Potter story — ever. So it's kind of a big deal for me — especially when I've got another one running. But this is just short. I like the books and movies equally —and Ron's reaction was just so hilarious I can't help but write =P I liked the part in the movie when Ginny entered the Room of Requirement and was about to say something to the DA when she noticed Harry. She didn't say anything but his name, and Ron was abashed. I love him so much. This is my second story— I apparently obviously wrote this in the middle of making my FIRST one — and it's just a parody of the little scene in the movie. I know it's short, but I wanna write it. So. . . here you go.**_

**LIKE A BLOODY FIRST YEAR**

The Room of Requirement fell silent as three familiar figures climbed down the portrait hole. Nobody moved, nor spoke, out of surprise. But none of them were ungrateful to see them. On the contrary, they were pleased — no, more than that — but were too speechless to react, but that was when one of them yelled, most probably Seamus, and the dark-haired wizard smiled appreciatively, "Harry! I knew you weren't dead yet!"

This was followed by several more shouts of happiness and glee out of his existence in the room.

"Harry!"

"Harry! Where've you been?"

"Hermione!"

"Ron!"

"You're back!"

Ron grinned down at them all sheepishly, but not as he used to, the pain still lingering in his cheeks, whilst Hermione hugged the DA members charging after them, missing the moments while they were once at Hogwarts. _Once at Hogwarts_ . . . That sentence alone felt so wrong and painful to Harry. They _are_ in Hogwarts, but it didn't feel the same without Dumbledore, and with Snape teaching as Headmaster.

That reminded him. . .

"Harry, mate, is it true you've broken into Gringgots?"

"Why've you come back here?"

"Wait, wait," he said, squinting his eyes at them all: Neville wasn't the only one scarred. He was right — Seamus' was a whole lot worse than his. The Carrows must've had quite a raid on attacking the students. He turned around to face them all; the entire crowd of familiar faces scarred, bruised, bloody, and scratched that made Ron, Hermione and himself look like they've just taken a nice shower. "We're not staying."

There was an uproar of angry voices that demanded why they aren't staying, and Ron cast Harry a sort of grimace. He then looked at Hermione if she's come up with something already; she just shook her head.

Suddenly, in the middle of the shouts of anger and rage, the portrait hole opened; everyone turned around to look who'd entered; a long mane of red hair, much like Ron's, had first been seen followed by the other parts of her body — Harry's heart sank as Ginny climbed out, making her way to face the crowd, looking like she was about to say something, until she caught sight of Harry. Her eyes widened in surprise, not shock, and she smiled — the blood rose in Harry's cheeks and he hadn't thought of Ginny being more beautiful. Ron stirred beside him, looking as though he may hug her, but frowned when Ginny spoke.

"Harry," she said, apparently speechless, but was never ungrateful to see him. Harry gave her a weak smile that she returned generously — though only if she knew, Harry was feeling as though he'd been whipped with a lash. What a brilliant way to do something to a girl he'd last seen the time he'd left her.

They did not, however, see the look on Ron's face; his ears were already maroon.

He turned to Harry and Hermione, hiding no anger and displeasure of his sister, saying it so loudly that the entire room had heard it, "We haven't seen each other six months and all she does is goggle at my best mate. I mean, she's ignored me like a bloody first year, and I'm her brother!"


End file.
